Episode 5314 (12 July 2016)
Synopsis The next morning Pam suggests to Paul that they leave the stall closed for the day but Paul wants to work. Paul admits he is nervous about living and working with Ben. Pam suggests Paul tells Ben his fears. Paul is appreciative of her advice but little does he know that Pam is keeping something from him. Ben finds Paul in the Café and shows Paul his impression of an Undertaker. Ben retracts his hand as Paul goes to hold it; Ben is still uncomfortable showing affection in public. However, Ben is excited to start this new chapter with Paul. Paul’s mother, Jenny, approaches him on the flower stall and becomes emotional when she sees him up close. Paul is unaware of her identity and helps create a bouquet for her friend who has been in hospital. Paul mentions his Granddad. Jenny asks if they are close. Jenny starts to ask about his parents and seems shocked when she hears the Laurie died when Paul was little and that Paul’s mum didn’t want him. Paul meets Ben in the Vic. Ben wants to update the look of the Coker’s business but Paul disagrees. Ben also knows someone that owns flats on George Street that they could rent. Jenny returns to the Funeral Parlour with the flowers and receives a frosty reception from Pam. Jenny promises she has changed; it’s been twenty years. Jenny hands Pam her phone number and Pam realises Jenny has spoken to Paul. Les walks in and is shocked to see Jenny. Jenny is devastated that Paul thinks she didn’t want him. Pam is cruel towards Jenny. Les has a twinge and takes his medical spray. Jenny worries about Les; he was always kind to her. Paul enters and stops Jenny as she tries to leave; he thinks she is the blackmailer. He is disgusted by her and tells her to get out whilst Pam and Les stay silent. Paul shows Pam and Les the amendment he and Ben have made to the shop sign. It now reads ‘Coker & Grandson’. The make-shift Grandson part has been drawn on cardboard. Pam is ecstatic. As Ben and Paul take photos with the new sign Pam knows that Jenny will be back and when she is Paul will never forgive Pam for what she did… In the Minute Mart, Linda tells Shirley that she has spoken to Mick who is in Prague. Shirley knows Linda really wants to ask about Shirley and Buster’s relationship. Linda warns Shirley away from Phil; he’s poison. Denise agrees with Linda and Shirley walks out. Elsewhere, Buster and Kathy meet in private and steal a kiss. Kathy still hasn’t been able to sleep after what happened with Gavin. Buster is charming and reminds Kathy that Gavin can’t get to her. Shirley goes to the Vic; she isn’t visiting Phil in hospital. Linda suggests a makeover to bring the spark back to Shirley’s relationship with Buster. Linda and Shirley meet Tina and Stacey at Sonia’s. Sonia comes downstairs having spent the past hour getting Sylvie in the bath. Tina is oblivious to the fact that Sonia isn’t happy with the fact she is becoming Sylvie’s carer. Linda walks onto the Square with a revamped Shirley and spots Buster. He doesn’t notice the makeover and heads into the Vic. A deflated Shirley goes into the Minute Mart for some cigarettes and Denise is taken aback by Shirley’s new look. Lauren tells Dot about Jane coming home. Dot comments that Lou used to sleep in a bedroom downstairs and Ian is putting it back to the way it was when Pauline lived there. Dot is proud of how responsible Lauren is since having Louie. Jane’s doctor arrives at the Beale’s and Ian talks her through the plan. Steven says Lauren will be available all day for Jane but Lauren doesn’t want to become Jane’s carer. Lauren visits Whitney at the Vic, with Louie. Whitney tells Lauren she heard Ben and Paul talking about a new website for the Coker’s and suggests Lauren could do it. Lauren feels inspired to do something for herself. Lauren returns to the Beale’s and tells Steven she is going to be a web designer. Billy and Honey meet with Janet’s Deputy Headmaster, Chris Hancock. Janet’s support assistant joins them. Janet is falling way behind in her progress and needs extra help that the school can’t afford to provide. Billy kicks off at the situation. Once home, Billy admits to quitting his job and refuses to ask for it back. Honey goes to Ronnie’s and bursts into tears when Jack opens the door. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes